Absalom
Absalom of the Graveyard was the leader of the Zombie Soldiers and Zombie Generals of Thriller Bark in the anime and manga series One Piece. He was one of the Mysterious Four (which includes Gekko Moriah, Hogback, and Perona) and one of the major antagonists of the Thriller Bark Arc. He was voiced by in the Japanese version of the anime, and by in the English dubbed version. Personality Absalom is one of the leaders of the Zombie Army created by Gekko Moriah and Hogback. He is loyal to his leader, Moriah, and is willing to help the man fulfill his dreams. Despite his honorable personality, Absalom is perverted. He's also a hypocrite, often confronting his enemy Sanji for the same lustful and rakinsh behavior. While on Thriller Bark he made many attempts to kidnap Nami including peeping on her at a shower at one point. Absalom was desperate to have a beautiful wife and saw Nami as the best choice. He was willing to fight Sanji if it means that he will be able to marry Nami (even though she does not like him). At the same time, Absalom is frightened by Lola because she is a zombie (even though she likes him). Abilities In battle, Absalom has the Suke Suke no Mi which allows him to become invisible. With this ability he can use it spy on enemies and utilize it to attack his foes without being sensed. He can also transfer this ability to nearby weapons and people such as the bazooka that he carried to catch his opponents off guard. With his bazooka, he can fire powerful laser beams to instantly knock out his targets. By having parts of his replaced by animal parts, he has better sensory perception than the average man and of course have superhuman strength. Biography Using his invisibility powers, Absalom appears on the Thousand Sunny spying on the Straw Hats and causing problems for them. When the Straw Hats Pirates get off their ship and goes onto the Thriller Bark ship, Absalom spies on Nami and attacks her while she was taking a shower. He keeps his attention on Nami and manages to abduct her in the hopes of making her his wife. Sanji finds Absalom and saves Nami. Absalom fights Sanji, where the latter manages to beat him. This encounter started a bitter rivalry between him and Sanji, who often dreamed of gaining the power of the Suke Suke no Mi himself, but cannot so long as its current user still lives. After getting beat up by Sanji, he manages to escape with Nami while Sanji was distracted by Oars. Absalom attempted a second try at a marriage ceremony, but a combination of Nami waking up due to his sleeping drug wearing off and Lola's arrival thwarted this plan. After Absalom enraged Nami when he attacked and defeated Lola, Nami launched a counterattack and easily defeated him (only because of the beating that Sanji inflicted on Absalom earlier left him weakened). Later, Absalom along with Hogback left Thriller Bark leaving behind their leader, Gekko Moriah. It was later hinted that Absalom was present at the battle of Marineford and was probably responsible for Moriah's escape from Donquixote Doflamingo. Post time-skip, Absalom became a news reporter and now uses the name "Absa". He was responsible for publishing information on the location of the Eustass Kid's crew and his new alliance in the New World. At some point, Absalom and Gekko Moriah ventured to an island ruled by one of the Yonko, Blackbeard. He got split up from Moriah and killed by the Blackbeard Pirates for his clear-clear fruit which was then given to a member of the Blackbeard Pirates, Shiliew. Navigation Category:Hybrids Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Lover Stealers Category:Rapists Category:Honorable Category:Minion Category:Bio-Engineered Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fighters